Slipped Away
by ClubAssKick
Summary: Tyki's mistake leads to his depression and ultimate doom. Character death. Songfic. TykixLavi


**Slipped Away**

_Na-na… na-na-na, na-na  
I miss you… miss you so bad  
I don't forget you… oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

Tyki couldn't help but wonder what had gone so completely and utterly wrong. He remembered the exorcist, and he wondered why he couldn't stop himself. It was two years. Two f-ing years since that day, and still, his dreams were haunted; haunted by those perfect lips and that smile, that white skin, that soft red hair, but most of all…Most of all, Tyki wished that he could have that green-eyed gaze upon him once again. Oh, yes, he remembered…

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
O~oh_

It was as if he had blacked out. He didn't remember how it happened, but there was one thing that he knew. There was blood that was not his staining his white gloves, his chest…his face. His eyes widened. He knew someone was either dead or dying, and he was the one who did it. But who was this "someone"? Tyki wished that he didn't even know when he looked upon the ground and there was a glassy green eye staring at him, red hair blending with the blood around the body.

_Na-na… na-na-na, na-na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you…  
Goodbye on the hand.  
I wish that I could see you again…  
I know that I can't_

"No…" Tyki whispered. Nonononono! He fell to his knees next to Lavi. His blood was everywhere, everywhere. He hugged the limp body to his chest, attempting to pass his heart beat to the cold figure in his arms. A sob escaped the Noah. He didn't even get to be himself, at least, to say goodbye to Lavi. He didn't get to stop himself from tearing that large hole in his lovers' chest. He rocked back and forth, desperately telling himself that this was all just a dream and sooner or later he would wake up next to the exorcist with a sleepy smile on his face. But it was all too real…too real

_O~oh  
I hope you can hear me_

_cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
O~oh_

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fakin'  
It happened, you passed by_

"Please, please, dear god, Lavi, please wake up," Tyki sobbed, tears washing away the blood spattered on the dead man's pale face. His eye was open too wide, too shocked in a death mask, frozen in his final moments. "Don't leave me," he said again. "Please…" it was too much. The light in that emerald orb was gone, snuffed out light a candle flame by the one he called his lover. Tyki could only imagine the tears spreading down that lovely complexion, begging for Tyki's inner Noah to recognize him, to tell him he was just kidding, and that this was all just a cruel joke. 'No,' thought Tyki suddenly. THIS was the joke. It had to be. But the blood and the ache in the Noah's jest was just too real, and so was the blood and the body he was clutching desperately to, as if it was his lifeline.

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

Now, the Pleasure Noah was done reminiscing. He had been for the past two years, rolling over every morning expecting to see someone who was no longer there. He had confined himself in this little Antarctic hideout; away from civilization, the Earl, the avenging exorcists. Tyki called it penance, walking outside every day, barefooted and just wearing a thin shirt and slacks. "I should have been more in control," he told himself every morning. He wanted Lavi in his arms again, this time alive, warm, and smiling. Even if it were only a moment, Tyki would climb out of the depths of hell, where he was certain he would go, and he would knock on the gates to heaven in order to be with his lover again. And if need be, his plan would advance earlier. "Enough!" Tyki shouted into the icy stillness of the frozen white desert.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same… no~o…  
The day you slipped away…  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same… O~oh.._

He found a suitable spot and waited. There was a storm on the horizon and Tyki's grey-ish skin was pale and blue with cold. 'Penance,' He thought to himself. He deserved to die slowly this way as Lavi didn't deserve to die so suddenly by his hand; by the hand of the one he loved and trusted. And within seconds, Tyki was overcome by the horrifying and blistering cold winds of the storm.

_Na-na…na-na-na, na-na  
…I miss you…_

"Lavi, I'm coming,"

* * *

CAK: This was slightly depressing (at least, I hop it was since that was the affect I was going for) and it made me feel really sorry for Tyki...Anyways, this song is Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne (I know she's kind of out dated, but this song just reminds me too much of the Lucky aura of sadness, thus this story). Oh, and this was incredibly rendom, meaning the my writers block for Purely Sadistic will hopefully be gone!

This story is dedicated to Quintin: I hope this shows you what a songfic looks like!


End file.
